Dolina Cierniodławów
(Krwawy Skalp Łamacze Czaszek Gurubashi Mroczna Włócznia) |Ustrój polityczny = hierarchie plemienne |Język = Zandali Ogrzy Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Gobliński |Przynależność = Królestwo Wichrogrodu (do 18 BDP) Plemiona trolli Łotry Czarnej Wody Kartel Parochlebców |Wyznanie = szamanizm }}Dolina Cierniodławów (w Warcraft 3: TFT Dolina Morderczego Bluszczu) bądź Ziemia Południowa jest dziewiczą dżunglą na południe od Lasu Zmierzchu. Dżunglowe trolle włóczą się po tych dusznych lasach deszczowych. Starożytne trolle z plemienia Gurubashi niegdyś rządziły tymi ziemiami, a ruiny ich wielkich miast można napotkać jak kraina długa i szeroka. Nagi polują na wybrzeżu, a dzikie zwierzęta oraz rośliny, również słynne gustujące w mięsie dławiące pnącza, czynią podróż niebezpieczną. Arena, centrum walk gladiatorów, została założona na dawnym stadionie walk plemienia Gurubashi i przyciąga typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy z każdej rasy. Łotry Czarnej Wody, okrutna grupa piratów, założyła swoją bazę w Zatoce Rekrutów, na południowym wybrzeżu Doliny. Dolina była niegdyś sercem Imperium Gurubashi, a ich miasta stały gęsto w tej krainie. Po rozbiciu Imperium, miasta trolli popadły w ruinę, chociaż wciąż można tam spotkać ich mieszkańców. Ostatnimi czasy ludzie ze Stormwind próbują ustabilizować trakty handlowe przez dziką dżunglę. Mimo że udało im się założyć maleńki port w Zatoczce Czarnej Wody, to szybko zostali zaatakowani przez oszalałą grupę trolli i wycofali się do swojej ojczyzny. Po wycofaniu ludzi goblińscy Książęta Handlowi przybyli na wybrzeże dżungli i szybko rozwinęli akcję deforestracji i drążenia kopalni. Gobliny stworzyły silnie bronione przyczółki, jednak wciąż są niepokojone przez trolle, które kierują się strachem przed znisczeniem ich starożytnej ojczyzny. Dolina jest tak niebezpieczna, jak piękna. Jest zamieszkana przez szeroki wachlarz bestii i wrogich stworzeń, które mogą być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dla niedoświadczonych podróżników. Pierwszymi człekokształtnymi mieszkańcami były trolle z plemion Krwawego Skalpu i Łamaczy Czaszek, które założyły swoje osady na północnym zachodzie i wschodzie. Miasto trolli Zul'Gurub leżące na północnym wschodzie Doliny, niegdyś było stolicą cywilizacji trolli w krainie. Na północy znajduje się maleńka osada kontrolowana przez renegackiego pułkownika Kurzena. Pośród drzew znalazły również swój dom ogry. Niedaleko od południowo-wschodniego wybrzeża znajduje się Wyspa Jaguero, która jest domem wspaniałego goryla króla Mukli. Renegacka grupa żeglarzy znanych jako Korsarze Krwawego Żagla wybudowali liczne obozy na południowo-zachodnim i południowym wybrzeżu Przylądka Dławiących Pnączy. Na południowym zachodzie można napotkać niewielką populację nag, a murloki zamieszkują podwodne ruiny na północnym zachodzie. Kompania Operacyjna założyła dwie enklawy wydobywcze w regionie. Na północnym zachodzie, na Wyspie Yojamba trolle zandalarskie założyły swoją bazę. Cotygodniowe wydarzenie znane jako Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza odbywa się co niedzielę między godzinami 14:00 a 16:00. PvP Poza mieszkańcami wymienionymi wyżej, krainę zamieszkuje rzesza relatywnie wysokopoziomowych dzikich stworzeń. Na serwerach PvP jest to obszar o znaczeniu strategicznym, gdyż jest on podzielony na terytoria Hordy i Przymierza, co czyni ją krainą o najczęstszych walkach. Szczególnie niebezpieczne są okolice Ekspedycji Nesingwary'ego oraz granica Lasu Zmierzchu. Polowanie i rozwiązywanie zadań tam jest jednak bardzo zyskowne i stanowi nie lada wyzwanie, jednak warto umieć uchylać się od kul. Historia thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna Doliny Dławiących Pnączy Przez tysiące lat Dolina Dławiących Pnączy była domem dla trolli dżunglowych pod przywództwem szczepu Gurubashi. Z biegiem czasu Gurubashi stali się nieopisanie okrutni, gotowi poświęcić życie członków innych plemion w ofierze swemu złemu bogu, Hakkarowi Odzierającemu z Duszy. Po krwawej wojnie domowej sojusz plemion z Doliny się rozpadł, na zawsze czyniąc przedstawicieli plemion wrogimi wobec siebie. Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni było jednym z tych plemion, które wygnane zostało z wybrzeża przez murloki, lecz jako jedyne zostało przygarnięte przez Hordę. Do dziś Dolina Dławiących Pnączy jest miejscem pełnym przeróżnych zagrożeń. Kamień przypływów Cytat z Legend Gurubashich, wolumin III Starożytne imperium Gurubashi było źródłem wielu fascynujących i intrygujących legend. Badania nad ich wierzeniami i praktykami społecznymi wskazują, że znaczna ich część była ukształtowana przez otaczający ich krajobraz. Imperium Gurubashi z trzech stron było otoczone morzem, więc nie dziwi fakt, że woda stanowiła bardzo ważny aspekt w ich społeczeństwie. Ostatnie odkrycia podczas wykopalisk w ruinach trolli w Dolinie pokazały odniesienia do przedmiotu znanego jako "Kamień Przypływów". Liczne fragmenty trollowych legend po złożeniu w całość malują raczej kompletny wizerunek Kamienia i jego ważności dla Imperium. Można dojść do wniosku, że Kamień Przypływów pozwalał jego właścicielowi kontrolować wodę w jej wielu aspektach. Jak głoszą legendy, Kamień pojawił się na wybrzeżu Doliny Dławiących Pnączy, gdzie został znaleziony przez wojownika, który podróżował tamtędy. Zainteresowany niebieskim kamieniem, który znalazł, wojownik zdecydował zabrać go ze sobą. Po pewnym czasie troll odkrył, że obiekt dawał mu kontrolę nad wodą. Pozwalał mu przywoływać żywiołaki wody, manipulować pływami morskimi, a nawet wykonywać cuda, których potrafiliby dokonać tylko najpotężniejsi magowie z Kirin Tor. Wojownik wybrał się w podróż do Zul'Gurub, by pokazać jego nowe umiejętności Imperatorowi. Szybko zyskał on posłuch na dworze i przydomek "Pan Przypływów", który przylgnął do niego bardziej niż dawne imię. Szybko troll zyskał zaszczytne miejsce na Dworze Gurubashi. Pan Przypływów służył Imperium przez długi czas, jednak kolejne lata stawały się coraz cięższe. Kamień Przypływów bowiem nosił na sobie również klątwę. Powiernik Kamienia zaczął znikać, aż w końcu zupełnie zniknął ze świata fizycznego. Nie zdradzając tej tajemnicy Imperatorowi, Pan Przypływów wyruszył na plażę, gdzie odnalazł kamień i wszedł do wody, gdzie zniknął na asze. Wiele pokoleń później kamień znów wypłynął na plażę i zostal odnaleziony przez kolejnego Pana Przypływów. Proces ten będzie trwał przez wieki, a Panowie Przypływów będą przychodzili i odchodzili jak pierwszy z nich. Geografia Dolina Dławiących Pnączy ma 3,520 jardów długości. Są to dokładnie 2 mile. Mapa i subregiony 250px * Mapa topograficzna Doliny Dławiących Pnączy Lochy Podróże Grom'gol Base Camp Zeppeliny * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Brill, Tirisfal Glades Trasy lotów * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, Badlands Rebel Camp Trasy lotów * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Trasy lotów z Booty Bay Trasy lotów * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, Badlands Łodzie z Booty Bay * Ratchet, The Barrens Teleport z Booty Bay * Gnomeregan, Dun Morogh Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie Dolina Dławiących Pnączy jest domem dla kilku wartych wspomnienia postaci. W Zatoce Rekrutów Baron Revilgaz i Dowódca Floty Seahorn poszukują wsparcia w bitwie z Korsarzami Krwawego Żagla. W bazie Grom'gol Kin'weelay działa, by oczyścić dżunglę z żądnych krwi trolli z klanu Krwawego Skalpu i Łamaczy Czaszek. W Obozie Rebeliantów Porucznik Doren i jego ludzie próbują uporać się z uzurpacją złego pułkownika Kurzena, który założył obóz w północnej części dżungli. Nieopodal, w swoim obozie ekspedycyjnym, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. wysyła dzielnych łowców w najgłębsze części dżungli w poszukiwaniu rzadkich i egzotycznych zwierząt. Zadania Surowce thumb|Zatoka Rekrutów * Zioła ** Stranglekelp ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus * Skóry ** Hard Leather ** Thick Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (skórowanie murloków poziomu 30-35) ** Shadowcat Hide (skórowanie panter poziomu 37-43) * Ruda ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Dzikie stworzenia thumb|Zul'Gurub * Bazyliszki * Kraby * Krokoliski * Gorączki * Ghule * Gobliny * Goryle * Murloki * Nagi * Ogry * Pantery * Jaszczury * Morscy giganci * Rekiny * Tygrysy * Żywołaki Wody Ciekawostki * W Stranglethorn Vale występują trzy Morskie Giganty: Gorlash, Mok'rash, Negolash en:Stranglethorn Vale es:Stranglethorn Vale fr:Vallée de Strangleronce *